In Between
by only-because3
Summary: They stand in that plain hospital waiting area, in between what they've been and could be.


Hey everyone! So I wrote this oneshot for Corey over on fanforum. I wrote it uber quickly and it's very short but I hope it's good enough and y'all enjoy! Title is from Linkin Park's 'In Between' 

She sits in a standard hospital issued chair, the gray material of the cushion itchy against her legs. She taps her foot nervously against the old white linoleum and she brings her left hand up to her mouth, already beginning to bite her nails and it's only been a half an hour. Peyton pats her hand softly on one side as Lucas rubs her back softly on the other. "When is the surgery going to be over," Peyton asks, glancing up at the big clock on the opposite wall.

She shrugs helplessly. "I don't know. The doctor said it was gonna take a while and that they'd let me know as soon as she was out of surgery." She moves her hand through her chocolate locks tiredly, wishing she'd gotten more sleep last night.

Lucas nods and continues to rub her back. "I'll wait with you then." He pauses and looks at her again before continuing. "If it's ok."

She turns towards him and for the first time since Angie left her arms, smiled. "Thanks Luke. I'd like that considering how Peyton has to go." The blonde perks up next to her at the mention of her name.

Truth is she's been sitting there, trying to work up enough courage to talk to Lucas. She wants to be there for Brooke, she really does, but her need to hash things out with Lucas is too strong. "Brooke," she starts, ready to tell her that she'll gladly put off the 15 bands she has lined up to interview till tomorrow when Brooke begins to shake her head.

"P. Sawyer, I'll feel better if I know at least one of us is getting things done. I love you, but your day is insane so... please?" She needs to know that while she's sitting here worrying her ass off, Peyton will be, hopefully, signing her next big thing.

Her face is uncertain still and she glances over at Lucas quickly who doesn't even look in her direction. So, she agrees and hugs Brooke tightly. "You call me first thing."

Brooke nods strongly and she tries to keep her smile on her face. "I will. And thanks."

The curly haired blonde stands up slowly, nodding and that's when she hears it. "Bye Peyton."

She turns and locks eyes with him. His words are polite but his eyes still remain cold. It's not a goodbye in the sense that she's leaving, it's a goodbye in the sense that he's done. He meant what he said the previous night; she ruined everything when she came back. "Bye Luke."

He lets out a heavy sigh and Brooke turns to look at him sympathetically. "You've got to let her back in Luke. You can't stay so cold to her," she says softly once Peyton's gone.

He rolls his eyes and begins to play with a loose thread on her shorts. "I don't want her," he states, determined to get someone to see that he means it. Peyton was his past, why couldn't they see that he was NOT stuck during the later half of senior year?

She holds her hands up as a way to let him know she means no harm. "Alright, I'm sorry." It's silent between them before she places her hand on top of his. "I just want you to be happy Luke." She smiles softly and he can see the very beginnings of her dimples. It's true, that's all she's ever wanted for him. To just live his life with whomever he wanted and do what he wants.

He drops the small green thread and squeezes her hand in thanks. "And I'm happy right here with you." She smiles at him and squeezes back, her thumb rubbing the warm skin. She lets go of his hand shortly after and stands up quickly. She runs both hands through her hair again and begins pacing. This is the most dressed down he's seen her since she's gotten back.

Just a simple oversized T-shirt with what looked like a bit of baby vomit on the shoulder, signaling she's been wearing it since Angie's last feeding. The green mesh shorts he remembers from high school, the three white stripes on the side a little faded from the numerous washes. Her face is clean and makeup less, but her eyes are red. She hasn't gotten any sleep these past couple days and it's definatly been taking its toll. "You need to rest."

She turns and looks at him stupidly. "I'm not resting till she's back in my arms," she mumbles, glancing at the double doors Angie disappeared behind. He looks down in his lap, the purple monkey Brooke had bought for the small baby laying there. She really did love that baby with all her heart. She'd been crushed when they found out about her heart condition.

_"They're gonna stop her heart," she whispers once they leave the hospital. Brooke glances over at Lucas who is holding Angie, before reaching into her purse. She pulls out a small hate and places it on her _daughter's_ head, tying the strings underneath her chin. It's sunny outside and she doesn't want Angie getting sunburned._

_"She has to get the surgery Brooke," he responds, patting Angie on her back before smiling at her. She reaches out and grabs his nose, giggling. "The alternative is..." He trails off because he doesn't want to say it. He's grown so fond of the little girl that he can't imagine her ever leaving._

_"I know," she says softly as they stop in front of his car. She looks at him and then at Angie and her smile returns to her face. _

He walks up to her and when she turns to finish her stride, he wraps his arms around her form, her head tucking into that space underneath his chin. "She needs to be okay Luke," she says sadly, her words muffled by his shirt.

He's rubbing her back again, his other arm wrapped securely around her shoulders. She lets out a sob and he hugs her tighter. "Your baby's going to be wonderful Brooke." She clutches his shirt as she feels a few tears start to make their way down her cheeks. Her shoulders begin to shake and he leans down to whisper those few words into her ear. The same words she whispered many times to him. The same words she whispered when Keith died. The words she whispered when Karen and Nathan were in the hospital their junior and senior years. Four simple words fueled by loving care for the other. "I'm here for you."

He unwraps his arms from around her face, cradling her wet face in his hands. He looks straight into her green eyes and smiles softly. He doesn't want her to cry, not know. She's only just gotten Angie and she needs to be happy. "I need her to make it Luke. I know I haven't had her that long but, she's _my_ baby Lucas. _Mine_."

"I know," he tells her and she nods in his hands. She wraps her fingers around his wrists and exhales before standing up straight. She licks her lips that are salty from her tears and then tucks her hair behind her ears. He hands her the purple monkey and it's enough to put a small sad smile on her face.

"You know I never thought I'd have to go through this again." He looks at her, raising his eyebrow in question and she places her hand over his heart. "I thought yours was the only heart condition I'd have to handle," she says lightly, trying to laugh lightly. "I mean it was hard enough finding out about your HCM but this... it brings it all up again." He nods and he feels his heart start to pick up speed. Probably not enough to notice but he feels it and it's enough to make him look at things. Brooke always could do that, make him want her so much with just one touch. Her big heart always brought smiles to his face and her smile was enough to bring him out of the darkest of places.

"I was fine," he says to her and she looks up into his blue eyes. "And so will Angie." It's there again, the trust in his eyes, the promises that he can't guarantee but makes anyway. She knows that there's a chance they'll be broken but they way his voice sounds and the look in his eyes is enough to make her believe. They stand in that plain hospital waiting area, in between what they've been and could be. In between the lies and truths that have gotten them there, the stupid mistakes and broken promises that have linked them together forever. It's all those things that, ironically, make her feel even more safe in his company.

They sit next to each other again, their hands laced together and resting in his lap. Brooke's eyes have been closed for the past hour now and he thinks that she's finally fallen asleep. He's taken to tracing patterns along her knuckles, tracing the scar she has just above the knuckle on her right index finger. Angie's purple monkey that mirrors Brooke's is in his lap again and he smiles down at it next to their enter twined hands. He stares at the double doors and finally he sees Dr. Copeland emerge. "Brooke," he whispers softly and strokes her cheek softly to wake her up.

She opens her sleepy eyes and once she sees the doctor, she bursts out of her chair. "How is she? Is she okay," she asks nervously as Lucas comes up beside her, his hand resting on the small of her back protectively.

"She's doing great. Everything went smoothly." She lets out the biggest sight of relief and immediately turns to hug Lucas.

Moments later they're in ICU, looking down at Angie. She's sleeping but looks at peace and Brooke leans down and rubs her cheek softly with the back of her finger. Lucas rubs the infants head before leaning down to kiss it. _This is how it should be,_ he thinks as he watches Brooke clutch the purple monkey and look down at her baby who is safe, just as he promised.

He pulls Brooke into a side hug and kisses her head while squeezing her warmly. It felt good to be there with her and Angie and it was most definatly how it should be and how he should stay.


End file.
